1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observation image acquiring system and an observation image acquiring method which accomplishes, e.g., observation using white light or observation using light having a wavelength different from a wavelength of the white light, e.g., special light to observe a specific target substance.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, there has been developed a light emitting apparatus and an endoscope apparatus using this light emitting apparatus, the light emitting apparatus outputting light from a small solid-state light source, applying this light to a wavelength conversion member arranged at an optical fiber tip to convert a wavelength, and changing the light to a desired irradiation pattern or color by this wavelength conversion.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-297141 discloses a light source apparatus which emits white light and light in a specific narrow wavelength band (which will be referred to as special light hereinafter) on the basis of a combination of excitation light sources which have different wavelengths and wavelength converting members, and an endoscope apparatus which images each reflection light from a subject when the white light and the special light are emitted from this light source, and executes image processing to each image acquired by the imaging to generate and display a white light image and a special light image.
Further, the Publication discloses that emphasized image information by narrow band light is analytically acquired from white light image information including the narrow band lights (blue and green) and broad band light and special light image information and, for example, a blood vessel emphasized image is generated and displayed.